musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Joaquín Sabina
Joaquín Ramón Martínez Sabina (Úbeda, Jaén; 12 de febrero de 1949), conocido artísticamente como Joaquín Sabina, es un cantautor y poeta español de éxito en países de habla hispana. Ha publicado catorce discos de estudio, cuatro en directo y tres recopilatorios y colaborado con distintos artistas cantando dúos y realizando otras colaboraciones. También compone para otros artistas como Ana Belén o Miguel Ríos entre otros. Los álbumes en directo son grabaciones de actuaciones en las que ha intervenido en solitario o junto con otros artistas: La Mandrágora (1981), junto a Javier Krahe y Alberto Pérez; Joaquín Sabina y Viceversa en directo (1986), junto a la banda Viceversa; Nos sobran los motivos (2000); y Dos pájaros de un tiro (2007), junto a Joan Manuel Serrat. En su faceta literaria ha publicado nueve libros con recopilaciones de letras de canciones o poemas publicados en el semanario Interviú. En el año 2001 sufre un leve infarto cerebral que pone su vida en peligro, recuperándose unas pocas semanas más tarde sin sufrir secuelas físicas, pero el incidente influye en su forma de pensar y se ve inmerso en una importante depresión, lo que le lleva a abandonar los escenarios un tiempo. Tras superarla, publica su decimoctavo álbum, Alivio de luto (2005). Biografía Primeros años Joaquín Sabina nace el 12 de febrero de 1949 en la localidad de Úbeda (Jaén), segundo hijo de Adela Sabina del Campo, ama de casa y de Jerónimo Martínez Gallego, comisario de policía. Cursa sus estudios primarios con las monjas Carmelitas y con catorce años comienza a escribir poemas y a componer música en una banda formada con sus amigos llamada Merry Youngs, que se dedicaban sobre todo a versionar a cantantes de rock como Elvis Presley, Chuck Berry o Little Richard. Por esa época, tiene a su primera novia, Chispa, que le sirve como inspiración para crear algunos poemas de amor. Esta relación es un poco accidentada ya que el padre de Chispa, un notario de Úbeda, se opone desde un principio a esta relación y se la lleva consigo algunos años después, siendo Joaquín universitario, a Granollers con el fin de apartarla definitivamente de él. Pero Joaquín emprende, en compañía de un amigo, un viaje en su busca, instalándose en una tienda de campaña junto a la casa familiar de Chispa. Los dos jóvenes se escapan juntos recalando finalmente en el Valle de Arán (Lérida), donde viven juntos unos días. Posteriormente cursa el bachillerato en los Salesianos. En esa época sigue escribiendo versos y lee a Fray Luis de León, Jorge Manrique y José Hierro pero también a Marcel Proust, James Joyce y Herbert Marcuse. El día en que aprobó cuarto y reválida su padre quiso recompensar a Joaquín con un reloj de pulsera, a lo que él se negó manifestando que prefería una guitarra, siendo satisfecha dicha petición. En cambio, su hermano mayor sí que aceptó el reloj y, según Joaquín, ese pequeño detalle sería el que los empezaría a distanciar: su hermano se acabaría convirtiendo, como el padre de ambos, en policía y él en cantante. Exilio en Londres En 1968 se traslada a Granada para matricularse en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras e iniciar los estudios de Filología Románica en la universidad, donde descubre la poesía de César Vallejo y Pablo Neruda. Joaquín vive por primera vez con una mujer, llamada Lesley, y prepara su tesis de español en Granada. Su ideología izquierdista le lleva a relacionarse con movimientos contrarios al régimen franquista. Este mismo año, cuando se proclamó el estado de excepción, su padre, que era comisario en Úbeda, recibe la orden de detenerle por pertenecer al Partido Comunista. En 1970 comienza a colaborar con la revista Poesía 70, compartiendo páginas con Luis Eduardo Aute o Carlos Cano. En ese mismo año lanza un cóctel molotov contra una sucursal del Banco de Bilbao en Granada en protesta por el Proceso de Burgos, por lo que se ve obligado a exiliarse. Al carecer de pasaporte, no puede salir inmediatamente del país, pero conoce a un hombre, Mariano Zugasti, que, tras unas horas de conversación, le cede el suyo. Con nombre falso y acompañado de Lesley, Joaquín pone rumbo a París, donde pasa unos meses, y posteriormente a Londres, donde vive como squatter (okupa) durante su primer año de estancia en la ciudad. Joaquín necesita sensibilizar a la opinión pública a su favor, ya que de otro modo sería repatriado a España, y gracias a Lesley consigue que le hagan una entrevista y presente su caso. El Daily Mirror publica que a su vuelta a España le espera la pena de muerte, hecho totalmente falso, pero consigue que las autoridades británicas le concedan el asilo político por un año. Se marcha a Edimburgo con Lesley a vivir. Permanecen allí cuatro meses, tras los cuales Joaquín se marcha a Londres abandonando a Lesley. Colabora en Londres con el Club Antonio Machado, uno de los centros frecuentados por emigrantes y exiliados. En la capital inglesa escribe sus primeras canciones y organiza un cineclub donde se exhiben películas de Luis Buñuel, prohibido entonces en la España franquista. Reconstruye el grupo de teatro Juan Panadero y monta polémicas obras teatrales como La excepción de la regla, de Bertolt Brecht, y El cepillo de dientes, de Jorge Díaz. Se gana la vida cantando en el metro, restaurantes y cafés. En 1974, según una de las anécdotas más divulgadas sobre su vida, actuó ante George Harrison, quien celebraba su cumpleaños en un bar local llamado Mexicano-Taverna. El ex-beatle le dio una propina de cinco libras. En algunas entrevistas, Sabina ha relatado que conserva el billete que recibió como un tesoro, pero en otras ocasiones ha desmentido su propia leyenda ("En realidad, me los bebí aquella misma noche"). Durante ese tiempo mantiene una relación con una chica llamada Sonia. En 1976 publica el libreto de canciones Memorias del exilio y comienza a organizar conciertos para la colonia de exiliados españoles en Inglaterra, donde actúan Paco Ibáñez, Lluís Llach, Francesc Pi de la Serra o Elisa Serna. Estos versos constituirían el grueso principal dos años más tarde de su primer disco, Inventario. El libro fue editado por la Editorial Nueva Voz, con una tirada de 1.000 ejemplares que el propio Joaquín se encargó de distribuir por el área de Portobello Road, vendiendo hasta el último de ellos gracias a su don de gentes y a las muchas amistades trabadas en el más de medio lustro transcurrido en la capital británica. Más tarde compone la banda sonora de la serie The Last Crusade, de la BBC. Regreso a España En el año 1977, tras la muerte de Franco, consigue volver a España gracias a un pasaporte legal facilitado por Fernando Morán, cónsul español en Londres. En ese mismo año se casa con Lucía Inés Correa Martínez, una argentina que había conocido en Londres durante su exilio. La ceremonia de enlace, eclesiástica, tuvo lugar el 18 de febrero de 1977. En realidad el enlace se celebra con el único propósito de conseguir el "pase de pernocta" (permiso que se da a los soldados para que puedan ir a dormir a sus casas) en el cuartel durante el servicio militar que se había visto obligado a cumplir en Mallorca tras regresar a España. Esto le permite trabajar en el diario local Última hora. En 1978 se instala en Madrid con su mujer y consigue editar su primer LP, Inventario. El director de la discográfica CBS, Tomás Muñoz, le había ofrecido su primer contrato con la referencia de su tema "¡Qué demasiao!", que por aquel entonces, interpretada por el cantante "Pulgarcito", sonaba en Popgrama, espacio de Televisión Española presentado por Carlos Tena. De esa forma comenzó a actuar en el circuito de bares madrileños y en los mítines electorales del PSP, UGT, PCE y PSOE, así como en actos de la CNT. En esa epoca trabajó como entrevistador de Carta de España. Al año siguiente comienza a cantar junto a Javier Krahe y Alberto Pérez en el sótano del café madrileño La Mandrágora. Uno de los temas que interpretan es "Con su bikini", versión paródica del tema de Bob Dylan "Man Gave Names to All the Animals" que, según parece, el propio autor le prohibió tocar. Al local acude un día el periodista Fernando García Tola, que los invita a su programa de televisión Esta noche, presentado por Carmen Maura. Tras su primer disco, abandona el perfil prototípico del cantautor, ya que, según él mismo afirma, el uso de ese término le hace sentir como si le pusieran un ladrillo en la cabeza y "poeta" le parece "un traje que le queda demasiado ancho". En 1980 publica su segundo trabajo, Malas compañías, álbum en el que destacan varios temas que se convertirán en clásicos, como "Calle Melancolía" o "¡Qué demasiao!", pero muy especialmente "Pongamos que hablo de Madrid", convertido para muchos en una especie de himno oficioso de la ciudad y que fue grabado primero por Antonio Flores, versión que alcanzó el número 1 en el programa de radio Los 40 Principales. En 1981 aparece La Mandrágora, disco grabado en directo junto con Krahe y Pérez en el que intentan recoger el espíritu de sus actuaciones en el local. Alterna sus conciertos en pubs con la traducción de éxitos de la canción italiana para la discográfica CBS y empieza a componer para otros artistas como Miguel Ríos y Ana Belén. Comienza a actuar con la que sería su primera banda, Ramillete de virtudes y le añade a su viejo repertorio nuevas composiciones cada vez más orientadas hacia el rock y con más ritmo como "Pisa el acelerador" y "Juana la Loca", canciones que, poco después, formarían parte del que sería su tercer elepé (sin contar el disco grabado con La Mandrágora), Ruleta rusa, publicado en 1983. En 1984, escribe para Diario 16 un artículo de bienvenida a Bob Dylan y ese mismo año graba con Gloria van Aerssen, de Vainica Doble, "Con las manos en la masa", la sintonía del programa de cocina homónimo de Elena Santonja en RTVE. Poco después Sabina y Krahe decidieron separarse artísticamente para evitar repetirse. En 1985 abandonó CBS y se marchó a Ariola a cambio de la libertad artística y algo de dinero. Ese mismo año comienza a trabajar con Viceversa, banda con la que en 1985 saca el álbum Juez y parte y, un año después, el disco en directo Joaquín Sabina y Viceversa en directo, grabado en el Teatro Salamanca de Madrid y que cuenta con la participación como invitados de Javier Gurruchaga y Ricardo Solfa, que interpretan temas de su anfitrión, y de Luis Eduardo Aute, que le dedica la canción "Pongamos que hablo de Joaquín". El álbum es un éxito de ventas y supone su salto al gran público. Participó en las fiestas a favor de un referéndum para la salida de España de la OTAN. Además, estrena Si te he visto no me acuerdo, una canción que glosaba los tres años de gobierno socialista de Felipe González y en las elecciones municipales apoya a su amigo Juan Barranco, candidato a la Alcaldía de la capital. Además, en marzo de ese mismo año publica De lo cantado y sus márgenes, un conjunto de textos que reúne gran parte de los textos que formaron parte de Memorias del exilio y de las canciones de Inventario. El éxito multitudinario Los éxitos comienzan a sucederse con la publicación de sus siguientes elepés. En 1987 consolida su éxito con la venta de más de 400.000 copias de Hotel, dulce hotel. Su antigua compañía, viendo el éxito del artista, decide editar, sin su consentimiento, un recopilatorio al que titula Joaquín Sabina y todos sus éxitos. Deja de actuar con el grupo Viceversa y se asocia con Victor Claudín y Pedro Sauquillo para dirigir la sala de conciertos Elígeme, en el barrio de Malasaña de Madrid. En 1988 edita El hombre del traje gris, que meses más tarde presenta en la Plaza de Toros Las Ventas de Madrid. Acto seguido realiza una multitudinaria gira por México, Argentina y Venezuela. En ese trabajo se incluye la banda sonora, escrita por Joaquín junto a Pancho Varona, retocada de la película Sinatra, dirigida por Paco Betriu, y protagonizada por Alfredo Landa y Maribel Verdú. Sabina aparecía en un papel secundario. Ese mismo año produce un álbum doble de Los Chichos. Tiempo más tarde consigue el divorcio de Lucía, su mujer. En 1989 funda junto a Pancho Varona, convertido en su inseparable guitarrista, Ripio, empresa editorial con la que a partir de ese momento registrará todas sus canciones. En este mismo año, el 16 de enero, Joaquín es padre por primera vez, teniendo una hija, Carmela Juliana, fruto de su relación con Isabel Oliart. Otra vez su antigua discográfica, y una vez más sin el consentimiento del artista, edita otra compilación: Mucho Sabina. Los discos y las giras se suceden en el comienzo de los noventa, con la publicación de Mentiras piadosas (1990), Física y Química (1992), del cual se venden más de un millón de copias y en el que cuenta con la colaboración de Andrés Calamaro en el tema "Pastillas para no soñar" y que populariza en Sudamérica a través de una macrogira internacional de 188 conciertos, y Esta boca es mía (1994). El 26 de julio de 1992 nace su segunda hija con Isabel Oliart, Rocío, y comienza una relación sentimental con la modelo mallorquina Cristina Zubillaga. En 1994 participa, junto a otros artistas, en los actos de protesta por el cierre del madrileño teatro Alfil. En las elecciones legislativas de junio, deja clara su postura política apoyando a Izquierda Unida. Este mismo año participa, junto con otros importantes artistas, en la gira Mucho más que dos de Ana Belén y Víctor Manuel. En 1995 colabora en el programa de televisión Hermida y compañía, presentado por Jesús Hermida. En 1996 publica Yo, mi, me, contigo, disco que le lleva de gira en compañía de Los Rodríguez dando más de 30 conciertos que se iniciaron el 18 de julio en Gijón (Asturias) y continuaron por diversos países de Latinoamérica (Perú, México, Chile, Argentina y Uruguay). El disco es el número uno de la lista de ventas de la Asociación Fonográfica y Videográfica Española (AFYVE), con 80.000 copias vendidas en su primera semana en el mercado. En él se incluye la canción "Y sin embargo" de la que Joaquín afirma "Es mi canción de amor preferida". En 1997, año en que es recibido por Fidel Castro, con quien conversa durante cinco horas, se embarca en un proyecto con el músico argentino Fito Páez, que admira las cualidades poéticas de Sabina. El resultado es el disco Enemigos íntimos, que sale a la venta en España en 1998, aunque la gira promocional programada es suspendida por desavenencias entre los dos músicos. En esa oportunidad se cancelan más de 70 conciertos que tenían vendidos y promocionados alrededor del mundo. El escándalo es mayor cuando se conoce una carta que el mismo Joaquín Sabina le había escrito a Fito Páez en forma de poesía, donde resumía los motivos que determinaron el final de su relación laboral: "El rol del patito feo, no me va te lo aseguro, y menos el de hombre duro, que a ti te cuesta tan poco" recitaba Joaquín en la mencionada carta. Joaquín hace una gira en solitario por teatros llamada Sabina, viuda e hijos en paños menores, de importante éxito y que destaca por la gran duración de los recitales, que llegan a las tres horas. En este tour se acompaña sólo de tres músicos: Pancho Varona (guitarra), Antonio García de Diego (guitarra y teclados) y Olga Román (coros, percusiones y guitarra). Tras romper con Cristina Zubillaga, comienza a salir con una porteña de 23 años, Paula Seminara, relación que duró un año y medio. En 1999 publica 19 días y 500 noches, disco que vende más de 500.000 copias en España y que le hace ganar cuatro de los Premios de la Música de la Sociedad General de Autores de España (SGAE) del año 2000, además del Premio Ondas a la mejor canción. Dentro de este disco se encuentran "Una canción para la Magdalena" y "Noches de boda", dos de las canciones preferidas de Joaquín. Ese mismo año su discográfica le rinde un homenaje en el Hotel Palace de Madrid para conmemorar la venta de más de cuatro millones de discos desde su primer trabajo en dicha discográfica, Juez y parte, hasta 19 días y 500 noches. En diciembre de ese mismo año participa en el segundo concierto organizado por Los 40 Principales, Principales Solidarios, junto a La Oreja de Van Gogh, Hevia y Celtas Cortos para recaudar fondos destinados a los refugiados del conflicto de Los Balcanes. Comienza su relación sentimental con la fotógrafa peruana Jimena Coronado. Problemas de salud En 2000 le fueron otorgados cuatro de los cinco galardones a los que optaba en los Premios de la Música en las categorías de Mejor autor pop, Mejor artista pop, Mejor disco del año y Mejor canción del año por "19 días y 500 noches". Además comienza la gira acústica Nos sobran los motivos, una revisión mejorada de En paños menores. En septiembre termina la gira eléctrica de 19 días y 500 noches. El 6 de noviembre de ese mismo año recibe el Premio Ondas a la Mejor Canción por "19 días y 500 noches". La madrugada del 24 de agosto de 2001, tras la publicación ese mismo año del álbum Nos sobran los motivos, doble disco en directo, recopilatorio de la gira del mismo nombre, sufre un leve infarto cerebral que pondrá su vida en peligro. Aunque pocas semanas más tarde se recupera sin sufrir secuelas físicas, el incidente influye en su forma de pensar y se ve inmerso en una importante depresión. Todo esto hace recapacitar a Sabina sobre su modo de vida y su relación con las drogas por lo que decide dejar de consumir cocaína y afirmaría que "por las drogas sólo siento nostalgia". Durante ese tiempo también logra dejar de fumar durante 8 meses y llega a confesar que "fueron los ocho meses más largos de mi vida". Decidido a relanzar a su amiga María Jiménez, le cede sus temas para que lance el disco Donde más duele (canta por Sabina), cantando con ella el tema "Con dos camas vacías". En 2002, año en que posa desnudo para El País Semanal, sale a la venta el libro Con buena letra, que incluye ilustraciones y las letras de todas sus canciones, y el disco Dímelo en la calle, que la crítica considera como uno de los álbumes más importantes de ese año, y que se da a conocer con el single "69.G". También incluye el tema "Como un dolor de muelas", escrito parcialmente por el subcomandante Marcos, portavoz del EZLN y líder del levantamiento zapatista en Chiapas (México), el 1 de enero de 1994. Este disco también incluye la canción "Semos diferentes" que forma parte de la banda sonora de la película Torrente 2: Misión en Marbella y por la que obtiene una nominación a los Premios Goya de 2002 como "Mejor Canción Original". Sabina suspende la gira programada para promocionar el álbum argumentando problemas en las cuerdas vocales, aunque posteriormente haría público que el verdadero motivo fue la depresión que sufría. Sin embargo, en abril de 2003 saca un nuevo disco doble, Diario de un peatón, que integra Dímelo en la calle con un segundo CD donde presenta algunos de sus temas recientes y otros antiguos que seguían inéditos. En el disco cuenta con la colaboración de Pablo Milanés en "La canción más hermosa del mundo", que antes ya había versionado con Pasión Vega. En este tiempo sigue bajo los efectos de la depresión y reduce su actividad musical, pero potencia enormemente su faceta literaria como poeta. Como muestra de apoyo, surge el proyecto que finalizaría con el disco Entre todas las mujeres (voces de mujer cantan a Joaquín Sabina), aparecido en octubre de 2003, donde trece artistas femeninas, como Rosario Flores, Ana Belén, Chavela Vargas o Julieta Venegas, versionan varios de sus temas. Pese a su enfermedad, compone e interpreta en 2003 "Motivos de un sentimiento", el himno del Centenario del club de fútbol del que siempre se ha declarado fiel seguidor, el Atlético de Madrid. Joaquín se encarga de dar forma a tres versiones diferentes: una instrumental, otra al estilo de las chirigotas gaditanas y una última con sonido rock and roll, ésta última cantada por Rosendo Mercado, [[Germán Burgos|el "mono" Burgos]], Lichis (cantante de La cabra mecánica), Josele Santiago y él mismo. En 2004 crea con unos socios el restaurante La Cantina de la Mordida, en Madrid. Este mismo año compone la canción La rubia de la cuarta fila para la banda sonora de la película Isi/Disi. Amor a lo bestia, con la que obtiene de nuevo una nominación a los Premios Goya de 2005 como "Mejor Canción Original". También participa en el proyecto colectivo en homenaje al poeta Pablo Neruda en su centenario, de título Neruda en el corazón. Recuperación, nuevos discos y más giras En 2005, el alcalde de Madrid, Alberto Ruiz-Gallardón, le ofrece ser el pregonero de las fiestas de San Isidro Labrador, patrón de la ciudad, honor que Sabina acepta componiendo un pregón en verso que tuvo gran acogida popular. Publica el disco Alivio de luto y gracias a ello y a su dedicación a la literatura logra salir de la depresión. Publica Con buena letra 2, un libro que contiene letras de canciones escritas por encargo o para amigos, para cine y televisión, y correspondientes a su disco Alivio de luto. Regresa a los escenarios con la Gira Ultramarina, en formato acústico y en pequeños escenarios o teatros, y supone el retorno del artista después de más de tres años de inactividad, rodeado de sus músicos habituales, Pancho Varona, Olga Román, Antonio García de Diego y Pedro Barceló. Uno de los conciertos de esta gira, en la ciudad de Gijón, es suspendido por una laringitis aguda, lo que da una vez más lugar a comentarios en la prensa y entre el público acerca de su estado de salud. En el año 2006, tras concluir la Gira Ultramarina, comienza otra serie de conciertos bajo el nombre Carretera y top manta. Esta referencia a la piratería musical le lleva a un agrio enfrentamiento con el cantante Ramoncín, miembro de la junta directiva de la SGAE. La gira tuvo carácter eléctrico y se realizó en grandes escenarios, comenzando en Gijón (resarciéndose así de lo que él mismo llamó "gatillazo") y terminando a finales de año, después de recorrer gran parte de la geografía española, en Sudamérica. Ese mismo año aparece un nuevo libro de entrevistas con Sabina bajo el título Sabina en carne viva. Yo también sé jugarme la boca. Su autor es Javier Menéndez Flores, que ya escribió otro anterior, Perdonen la tristeza, en el año 2000. El nuevo libro fue un éxito de ventas, aunque estuvo momentáneamente apartado de las librerías por motivos de lucha editorial. Al mismo tiempo, comienza a colaborar con la revista Interviú, que le cede la tercera página para publicar sus sonetos. En octubre de dicho año recibe de manos del rey Don Juan Carlos la Medalla de Oro al Mérito en las Bellas Artes. Un mes después, en noviembre, se publica una antología llamada Punto... y seguido, que, en formato de doble caja (18 CD y 2 DVD), incluye todos sus discos más colaboraciones, directos y rarezas. En 2007 realiza una gira junto a Joan Manuel Serrat llamada Dos pájaros de un tiro, que comienza el 29 de junio y que los lleva por 30 ciudades españolas y 20 americanas. En ella, el catalán interpreta las mejores canciones del ubetense mientras éste hace lo propio con el repertorio del noi del Poble-sec. De los conciertos celebrados en Madrid se graba un disco en directo y un DVD con más material que es puesto a la venta en diciembre de 2007. En ese mismo año compone la banda sonora de la película Un mundo para Julius, basada en la novela homónima de Alfredo Bryce Echenique, que interpretarán Ana Belén y Luz Casal. También saca a la venta Esta boca sigue siendo mía, segunda parte de los sonetos publicados para Interviú, y A vuelta de correo, epistolario publicado en la editorial Visor que recoge la correspondencia entre el cantautor y diferentes personalidades como el subcomandante Marcos o Fito Páez, entre otros. En 2008, el director neerlandés Ramon Gieling dirige una película sobre la vida de Joaquín Sabina titulada "19 días y 500 noches" y cuyo tema principal es la depresión que sufrió hace unos años. Influencias De Joaquín Sabina se puede afirmar que es a la vez un hombre y una literatura dilatados y complejos, ya que su biografía está llena de hechos fuera de lo normal (como por ejemplo ser detenido por su padre o conocer a una persona que le cede su pasaporte sin apenas conocerse) y su obra no es la propia de un poeta, ya que gran parte de sus composiciones son canciones. Por ello, su vida no es menos importante que su obra, más allá de la autorreferencialidad que presentan las letras de sus canciones, al igual que ocurriera con Francisco de Quevedo y sus poemas. Según Walter Benjamin, lo que caracteriza a la era posmoderna de los medios de difusión masiva y de la hiperreproductibilidad técnica de la obra de arte es que a partir de la exhibición pública de su persona se pone en un mismo plano de exposición la vida y la obra del autor, o incluso mayor. Esto mismo ocurre con Joaquín Sabina y su cancionero. Sobre este tema, Marcela Romano apunta en ¿La enunciación en persona?, que "al modelo de productor individual, discretamente implicitado en la escritura, sucede otro fuertemente explícito, presente, quien, simultáneamente con el texto, exhibe la voz, el cuerpo, los gestos, la vestimenta", al que la estudiosa denomina "sujeto espectacular". Esa exhibición de la persona se confirma con el hecho de que los tres libros editados sobre Joaquín Sabina (al margen de los libros de poemas) son biografías o compilaciones de anécdotas, aunque en ellos aún se encuentren también referencias a su obra. Sin embargo, la exposición del artista posmoderno va mucho más allá y llega hasta los programas de televisión y de radio, los sitios de internet, las revistas de interés general y la prensa del corazón, es decir, el sistema de producción y consumo del llamado mundo del espectáculo. Joaquín Sabina se emancipa inmediatamente después de la edición en 1978 de Inventario, su primer disco, de la musicalización de la poesía y lo que precisamente lo caracteriza es, salvo en muy contados casos de coautoría o de interpretación de canciones de otros autores, la preeminencia de sus letras, tanto en el sentido de que éstas son dominantes absolutas en su cancionero como en el de que posee una intervención limitada en su musicalización, de la que se encargan fundamentalmente desde mediados de los años 80 Pancho Varona y Antonio García de Diego. Cabe destacar que el único texto de los poemas que forman las canciones de Inventario que Sabina musicaliza es un texto medieval titulado el "Romance de la gentil dama y el rústico pastor". Resulta curioso por el hecho de que aunque gran parte de la poesía musicalizada por cantautores españoles e hispanoamericanos a partir de la década del 60 ya poseen una virtualidad oral: los Cantares o La Saeta de Antonio Machado, las Nanas de la cebolla de Miguel Hernández e interpretadas por Serrat; así como el son de Nicolás Guillén para el cubano Pablo Milanés; Sabina elige un texto anterior a la invención de la imprenta y lo remusicaliza, ya que en su contexto original era cantado. En este romance aparecen varios ejes temáticos sobre los cuales se desarrollará la temática posterior de las canciones de Joaquín Sabina: el amor, el sexo, el rechazo a la pareja formalizada y el estereotipo del varón solitario. Desde los estudios realizados por Heinrich Wölfflin, es un tópico considerar que el arte se desarrolla en períodos sucesivos de afirmación y de crisis. El Barroco es considerado como un período de crisis y se vincula con la posmodernidad debido a su pesimismo e ironía esenciales. Se relacionan algunas canciones de Sabina como "Calle Melancolía", "Inventario" o "Siete crisantemos" con el esprit du temps barroco. El Barroco expresa la conciencia de una crisis, visible en los agudos contrastes sociales, el hambre, la guerra y la miseria. De la misma forma, España en los años 80, años en los que se publica la canción "Calle Melancolía", se caracteriza por ser "una sociedad marcada por el paro, la desesperanza, el miedo atómico, la frustración laboral y académica, el absentismo, el terrorismo,... junto con unas ganas de vivir a toda prisa, cierta euforia cultural, la confianza en las instituciones democráticas; y todo ello cifrando su hipotética salvación en un individualismo abrumador". Esta situación se refleja en "Calle Melancolía", en la que encontramos versos con amargos desengaños "no hallo más que puertas que niegan lo que esconden”; dolor vital, “por las paredes ocres se desparrama el zumo / de una fruta de sangre crecida en el asfalto"; desesperación, "me enfado con las sombras que pueblan los pasillos"; desamparo, "trepo por tu recuerdo como una enredadera / que no encuentra ventanas donde agarrarse"; y, posiblemente, los versos que mejor definen la España de los primeros años del postfranquismo: "un barco enloquecido / que viene de la noche y va a ninguna parte". Fredric Jameson afirmaría al respecto que lo posmoderno es "la lógica cultural del capitalismo tardío" y que, en rigor, no existe una ruptura epistémica con los postulados de la Modernidad. Umberto Eco define la posmodernidad como la "fase manierista de la Modernidad". La posmodernidad en la literatura española se inicia con los primeros poetas de posguerra y su giro hacia un "yo" autorreflexivo a la vez que la incorporación de la denominada "voz social", lo que deriva, según Laura Scarano, en "el programa poético de Gabriel Celaya en los años 50 con su propuesta de una poesía-canción", aunque ya se percibía este giro en autores de la generación del 27 como Federico García Lorca. Las letras de Sabina poseen un amplio abanico de influencias que van desde los cancioneros del rock anglosajón (con autores como Bob Dylan, Leonard Cohen o The Rolling Stones), el folklore latinoamericano (Atahualpa Yupanqui, Violeta Parra o Chavela Vargas), el tango (Enrique Santos Discépolo, Homero Manzi o Celedonio Flores) la canción melódica francesa (Georges Brassens) hasta poetas vanguardistas hispanoamericanos como César Vallejo, pero también Pablo Neruda, Raúl González Tuñón y Rafael Alberti o a los autores que forman parte de sus primeras lecturas en su juventud, que incluyen a Fray Luis de León y Jorge Manrique así como el resto de la tradición española. Por encima de todos estos autores destaca la influencia de Francisco de Quevedo, aunque Sabina insiste en que su máxima influencia entre la poesía española contemporánea es la de Jaime Gil de Biedma. El sarcasmo, la ironía y la mordacidad son determinantes en la obra poética de Joaquín Sabina, al igual que en la de Quevedo. En este tema Sabina mezcla una broma con mucha ironía con la desesperanza de ver cómo algunos, desde la izquierda, mutan a la modernidad sin metas ni credos. Las características formales básicas del Barroco se hacen patentes asimismo en sus letras: léxico de uso corriente entrelazado con cultismos, equívocos, retruécanos, contrastes y antítesis, así como construcciones anafóricas y enumeraciones asindéticas, estos últimos, las dos principales figuras retóricas de la poética sabiniana. "Contigo" como ejemplo barroco de la poesía sabiniana Los discos más significativos y en los que Sabina alcanza la cumbre de su barroquismo por encima del resto de álbumes de su discografía son Yo, mí, me, contigo y 19 días y 500 noches. En el primero, porque ha sido atiborrado deliberadamente de lecturas en clave, y en el segundo, porque se muestra definitivamente dueño de sus recursos de estilo. El título del disco Yo, mí, me, contigo revela la metatextualidad consciente de Sabina, ya que enuncia los pronombres de primera persona del singular y los contrapone con uno de la segunda persona en último lugar, elaborando un juego de palabras. Se pueden establecer comparaciones entre la canción "Contigo" de Sabina y el soneto de Quevedo "Amor constante más allá de la muerte". "Contigo" se vale de la anáfora en las estrofas que constituyen la primera y segunda partes de la canción, donde el "Yo no quiero" se repite dieciocho veces a lo largo de ellas formando, por tanto, dieciocho versos endecasílabos, una de las métricas preferidas del Barroco, la mayoría de ellos consecutivos. Como efecto de significación, el "Yo no quiero" ofrece a la vez la preeminencia del enunciador en primera persona y su definición por la negativa, otro rasgo barroco, de una concepción del amor que reniega (al igual que ocurría en el "Romance de la gentil dama y el rústico pastor") del amancebamiento/aburguesamiento del sujeto poético, para oponerlo antitéticamente, al final de cada parte, a la afirmación de "Lo que yo quiero". El segundo recurso propio del Barroco lo encontramos en el uso arcaizante del ablativo absoluto "corazón cobarde", que puede ser una aposición del "yo" poético como un vocativo que apela al "tú" femenino ("lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde, / es que mueras por mí"). Por paralelismo con la segunda parte de la canción, se podría pensar que se trata de lo segundo, dado que los versos equivalentes son "lo que yo quiero, muchacha de ojos tristes, / es que mueras por mí", pero esta lectura restaría la ambigüedad buscada por el poeta a la hora de componer los versos. El tercer caso puede calificarse como una reescritura que Sabina hace de Quevedo, es decir, la asimilación por parte de Sabina de un texto ajeno escrito por Quevedo desarrollando una escritura propia del mismo y superando la mímesis. Por tanto, el "Y morirme contigo si te matas / y matarme contigo si te mueres, / porque el amor cuando no muere mata, / porque amores que matan nunca mueren" podría considerarse una especie de glosa de todo el soneto "Amor constante más allá de la muerte" de Quevedo. Por último, el estribillo de "Contigo" es otra clara muestra del barroquismo de la canción, ya que desarrolla en sus cuatro versos una estructura de paralelismo entre sí en los dos primeros y en los dos últimos, comenzando una vez más de forma anafórica ("Y...", "Porque...") y a la vez un quiasmo versal entre el primero y el segundo y entre el tercero y el cuarto. Es decir, en cada par de versos se juega con lo especular, que se reduplica en la especularidad entre los dos pares. Además, las cuatro conjugaciones distintas de los verbos "matar" y "morir" son antitéticos entre sí. Discografía Álbumes de estudio * Inventario (1978) * Malas compañías (1980) * Ruleta rusa (1984) * Juez y parte (1985), con Viceversa. * Hotel, dulce hotel (1987) * El hombre del traje gris (1988) * Mentiras piadosas (1990) * Física y Química (1992) * Esta boca es mía (1994) * Yo, mi, me, contigo (1996) * Enemigos íntimos (1998), con Fito Páez. * 19 días y 500 noches (1999) * Dímelo en la calle (2002) * Alivio de luto (2005) Álbumes en directo * La Mandrágora (1981), con Alberto Pérez y Javier Krahe. * Joaquín Sabina y Viceversa en directo (1986), con Viceversa y otros artistas invitados. * Nos sobran los motivos (2000) * Dos pájaros de un tiro (2007), con Joan Manuel Serrat. Recopilatorios * Diario de un peatón (2003). Reedición de Dímelo en la calle con un CD extra de canciones inéditas. *''Todos hablan de ti'' (2004) * Punto... y seguido (2006). Dos cajas de 9 CD cada una, que recogen su discografía; incluyendo un CD extra de rarezas y un DVD. Homenajes * ...Entre todas las mujeres (2003). 13 temas de Sabina interpretados por mujeres: Chavela Vargas, Rosario Flores, Ana Belén, Soledad Giménez, Pasión Vega, Julieta Venegas, entre otras. DVD * Joaquín Sabina y Viceversa en directo (1986) * En concierto desde el Teatro Gran Rex de Buenos Aires (2003) * Nos sobran los motivos (2004) Libros *''Memorias del exilio'' (1976). Libreto de canciones publicado en Londres durante su exilio en la editorial Nueva Voz. *''De lo cantado y sus márgenes'' (1986). Poesías basadas en su disco Inventario. *''El hombre del traje gris'' (1989). Partituras. *''Perdonen la tristeza'' (2000). Junto a Javier Menéndez Flores. *''Ciento volando de catorce'' (2001). Recopilación de sonetos. *''Con buena letra'' (2002). Recopilación de letras. *''Esta boca es mía'' (2005). Recopilación de versos satíricos publicados en el semanario Interviú. *''Con buena letra 2'' (2005). Recopilación de letras. *''Sabina en carne viva. Yo también sé jugarme la boca'' (2006). Junto a Javier Menéndez Flores. *''Esta boca sigue siendo mía'' (2007). Recopilación de versos satíricos publicados en el semanario Interviú. *''A vuelta de correo'' (2007). Epistolario que recoge la correspondencia entre el cantautor y personalidades como el subcomandante Marcos o Fito Páez, entre otros. Véase también *XVI edición de los Premios Goya *XIX edición de los Premios Goya Referencias Notas * El apartado "Influencias" ha sido elaborado siguiendo el texto leído por Juan Pablo Neyret en el VII Congreso Nacional de Hispanistas "Hispanismo: discursos culturales, identidad y memoria", en la Universidad Nacional de Tucumán (Argentina) en mayo de 2004. (Polvo enamorado. Quevedo y el Barroco español en la poética de Joaquín Sabina) Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Joaquín Sabina * Vida y obra del genio de Úbeda (página no oficial) * Página oficial de la gira conjunta: Serrat & Sabina, Dos pájaros de un tiro * Presencias literarias: Joaquín Sabina Encuentro literario sobre su libro Con buena letra (vídeo) Referencias Categoría:Cantantes de Andalucía Categoría:Cantantes en español Categoría:Cantautores de España Categoría:Escritores de Andalucía Categoría:Escritores de España del siglo XX Categoría:Escritores de España del siglo XXI Categoría:Escritores en español Categoría:Exiliados del franquismo Categoría:Jiennenses Categoría:Medalla de Oro al Mérito en las Bellas Artes Categoría:Músicos de Andalucía Categoría:Poetas de Andalucía